Natsu Ai Summer Love
by Crossmyxheart
Summary: An average girl who has never believed in dramas begins to live in one


**Natsu Ai (Summer love)**

Chapter 1: Hachiawase (encounter)

An unearthly screech filled the empty air of room 705.

"Naomi, Naomi, today is the day!" squealed the athletic seventeen year old high school student.

"Naomi, can you believe it? _He_ is going to be signing autographs at the fair grounds today. I cant stand the anticipation!"

"3...2...1," Naomi mirrored the ticking clock. The shrilling bell, signaling the end of sixth period, began its merciful, melody. Faye, the stereotypical drama fan, gripped Naomi's arm with excitement. Naomi flinched a little. Faye's grip was deadly; her muscular arms ripped Naomi from her desk like a child desperately trying to fly an uncooperative kite.

After a mile run, Naomi and Faye reached the fair grounds. To Faye, the fair grounds gleamed with a heavenly light, signaling the presence of Kenji Hiroshi - not only japans drama god, but also Faye's new almighty overlord. However, Naomi just glanced at the discolored walls, unshaved grass, and rusted water pipes occasionally encompassing the area. The two girls continued to their destination. Upon reaching the dangling sign "Autographs 3-7pm," the girls were a decent distance from the autograph table where Hiroshi sat.

"Hey Faye, you wanted an autograph from sakura takase too, right? It seems the line is going to take a while. Why don't you grab sakura's autograph first?"

"Oh, Naomi you are the best. I can't believe you remembered! Sakura Takase is my second favorite Japanese actor! She has such amazing talent. Especially in her latest drama _Summer Love_ with Kenji Hiroshi! I still..." Faye was suddenly interrupted.

"Faye, the line's getting longer," Naomi chuckled.

"Naomi! Why didn't you say so earlier!"

The two girls laughed and Faye sprinted across the center hoping the line would cease increasing.

Naomi estimated that the line would take about two hours to reach the end. She decided to begin her summer homework. Today was the end of her junior year in high school and her first day as a senior. Summer vacation was three months long and yet, Naomi had not planned for an eventful summer. She want to exercise more, relieve herself from homework, and dedicate a few hours to her art portfolio. But otherwise, she had no intention of having an exciting break.

The ticking clock droned onward. Naomi had not anticipated the absence of her friend when she herself approached Hiroshi for an autograph. A ringing melody traveled to her ears. It was her cell phone.

"Naomi!"

"Faye?" Naomi replied questionably, "Faye where are you? I'm almost at the front of the line."

"Naomi! I'm so sorry. I was on my way back when my father called. Apparently Mom is in labor so he picked me up and now were in the hospital waiting for the delivery."

"Faye, that's amazing! You have to tell me if it's a boy or girl!"

"Sorry Naomi, I left without telling you..."

"Don't worry about it. There are many chances to get an autograph from some actor, but there's only one hour, one minute that you're able to first see your little sister or brother."

"Thanks for understanding."

"No problem Faye."

"Kay, see you later."

"Bye." The phone line beeped signaling the end of her conversation. But a suggestive cough took its place.

"Do you mind? People _are _waiting," an agitated voice sliced Naomi's joy. Naomi complied and turned towards the famous actor.

She finally understood why Faye was so obsessed over him. He was like a little hamster so cute you'd want to hug him and pet him. His hair was a dark shade of brown - almost black- a strand protruding from the side, his smile was sweet and innocent, his eyes gleamed with an indescribable happiness, his persona just emanated with a soft feeling. He wore a red plaid dress shirt, an olive green pocket and button filled overlapping jacket, and jeans with the occasional stylish rips. He gently smiled, expecting her to continue.

"Um...can I get an autograph for a Faye lee?"

He slowly pronounced the name and wrote it letter by letter on one of the millions of copies of his picture.

"Thanks"

"No problem," he replied.

Naomi smiled, reenforcing her gratitude. She decided to wander around the fair. After all, her house wasn't too far away and it's not every day that the fair ground is occupied. There were several aisles filled with an array of stalls. Some contained small trinkets and items while others hosted amusing games and trivia. Naomi's favorite stall hosted a small competition. It cost a dollar for two tries. She watched the children gather around the man-made, plastic pond. The held small bamboo sticks, each had an oddly bent paper clip attached to them. The children would try to pick up small balloons containing prizes of all types. Naomi approached the neighboring stall and bought a small coffee. She sat on the bench across from her favorite stall and watched the children play. Naomi was blissfully unaware of the time. She observed the children winning prizes. There was a young girl, about four or five, she attempted to capture the wide-eyed goldfish in the golden swirling balloon. Apparently it was the ultimate prize. Nonetheless, the young girl failed at each attempt. By her fifth try tears were swelling. Naomi rose from her seat and sat down next to the girl, and paid the owner of the stand for a try.

"You wanted that balloon right?" Naomi asked the girl. The young girl nodded in silence wiping the tears from her eyes and watching Naomi intensively. Naomi, remembering her own past realized how similar she was to the little girl. In Naomi's youth, she would often play this game and fail at every attempt. It became such an obsession that every time the fair was in town she would come and play. However, now she was a master at the game and rarely lost. With a gentle ease like a professional athlete crossing the finish line, Naomi lifted the balloon with the bamboo stick and brought it over.

The chief of the stall shouted, "A Grand winner, it's tonight's grand winner!" A dinging bell sounded off. Naomi quickly slipped the bamboo rod into the girls tiny hands. The little girl smiled, her face lit up like the gleaming city lights. That was thanks enough. Naomi rose to leave. Immediately turning around she accidentally bumped into the man standing behind her. Apparently he was observing her actions precisely.

"I-I'm sorry," Naomi quickly bent over to reach for the fallen hat and sunglasses.

A shreak came from the crowd.

"It...It's Kenji Hiroshi!" squealed a middle-aged housewife.

Naomi looked up at the stranger. Only inches away from his face she realized it was the famous actor in front of her. A crowd started to approach the scene. With a pang of guilt Naomi quickly formulated a plan. She just needed his approval.

"Do like to run?" she said. Understanding her implications he nodded. She swiftly took his hand and sprinted off with him. To his surprise she was fast. Then again Naomi was the leading track runner of her school. Hiroshi barely managed to maintain a similar speed. The girl led him around a corner to a crowded plaza. They crossed the strangers dodging- left, right, right, left. It was panamonia. She led him around another corner then quickly into a narrow alley. The crowd of followers were fool only by a minute. By the time Naomi and Hiroshi reached the end of the alley, the fans spotted the fugitives. However, Naomi with her plan quickly went inside the apartment building to the sixth floor - to her flat. By the time they reached the front door, the two were out of breath and speechless. Naomi opened the door and invited him in, still gasping for air. The two approached the livingroom couch and literally plopped down still heaving. When they calmed down they both laughed, as if they had been friends for years.

"I'm...s-orry..." gasped the young actor.

"Don't...Worry...A-bout...it" Replied Naomi in a similar fashion. Fifteen minutes later the two were finally calm and a little bit more relaxed. Naomi went into the kitchen and filled two glasses with ice-cold water. She handed one to him. He replied with a smile. They both took long gulps, losing breath every once in a while. Looking at each other simultaneously they smiled. Slowly another laugh took hold of them. Their situation was so strange and awkward there was nothing else to do but laugh. They calmed down again.

"So, does this type of thing happen to you often?"

"Yeah, except I usually can't outrun the millions of bodies."

Naomi giggled at his comment.

"Do you mind?" Hiroshi asked.

"Hmm?" Naomi didn't understand his question.

"Do you mind if I'm here?"

"Not at all, it's not a big deal. My parents work for the same company and they're going to be in japan all summer for a business trip. I suppose it's like another honeymoon to them."

Hiroshi was a bit nervous trusting a stranger with virtually his life. But she seemed harmless. He was enjoying the peace of being in the presence of someone who wasn't a crazed-obsessed fan. The girl glanced at the clock, it struck 8:00. Hiroshi's cell phone rang. A sharp concerned voice came through. Apparently it was his father and manager.

"Hiroshi! Where are you? We heard you were chased down and disappeared!"

"Yeah...well I'm a bit used to it now. A friend helped me out. I'm close to the fair so ill be back in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, don't get mobbed on the way back."

"Funny..." He hung up. Faced her and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I have to go."

Naomi nodded in agreement, it was already dark outside and the lights were turning on.

"Just one minute!" Naomi said hurriedly as he approached the door.

Hiroshi was worried. He knew strangers couldn't be trusted and assumed the girl ran off to grab a camera or to create some form of proof that she helped him. He supposed it was the least he could do for another crazy fan. He sat down to put on his shoes.

Naomi dug through her drawer and smiled holding the two items she was looking for. She approached him, his back was towards her.

He could hear her footsteps coming towards him. Hiroshi expected some sort of a flash or live recording. Instead he was surprised to feel something on his head. It was a black hat. The girl held out sunglasses for his use. He felt guilty for accusing her of crimes she would never commit. Hiroshi looked at her questionably.

"You...You need this right?" said Naomi, "I mean because of me..." She looked down with guilt and embarrassment. Hiroshi took her offer and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault."

She smiled and accompanied him to the first floor and out the door. Hiroshi began his walk back towards the fair. Then he realized the absence of her name. Turning around he saw her approaching the sliding glass doors.

"Sorry, I forgot to catch your name!" He yelled back.

Naomi turned and looked at him, smiled and yelled in return, "It's Naomi, Naomi Eve!"

He whispered her name as he turned, "Naomi..Naomi Eve."

**Chapter 2**


End file.
